


My Big Adventure

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my collection of drabbles about Sean/Billy (or "Bilan" as I have taken to calling them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Peppermint: a candied kiss; our muses fight over the last candy… the one who does manage to grab it gets a sweet surprise, when the other muse kisses them, pulling away with a satisfied smirk, and the sweet treat between their lips.

'So,' the vicar said, eyeing the last peppermint on the round table in front of them, his boyfriend, Sean, sat on the opposite side, 'who gets the last sweet?'

Sean narrowed his eyes, playfully. 'Well, there was an even number of sweets in the packet and you have had your half, which means that I should finish my half.'

Billy chuckled. 'But, who was the one that bought that packet for us to share, hm?'

The part-time barman wrinkled his nose. 'And who was the one who suggested sharing it, eh?'

Billy couldn't keep the smirk off his face. 'Rock, paper, scissors?' he asked.

Sean shook his head. 'Whoever grabs it first,' he countered.

The vicar nodded.

'One,' he began.

'Two,' Sean added.

'Three!'

Both men thrust their hands forward and slapped down on the sweet. The vicar's hand was on top of Sean's.

'Mine!' the machinist cried, triumphantly.

Billy took his hand away and leant back in the chair, as his boyfriend popped the sweet in his mouth. He smiled as he thought how lucky he was to have this man in his life. Even though it was cliché, he truly believed that his life would be as boring as Norris' if Sean hadn't come up to him in that club. Bright lights and loud music, he hadn't expected to find a man as bright and loud as the atmosphere had been.

With this thought, the vicar leant forward and kissed Sean gently on the mouth. The other man let out a small squeak as he felt his boyfriend's tongue flick inside his mouth and then retreat. With his tongue, Billy himself also pulled away.

He smirked triumphantly and Sean spied the peppermint between the man's cocky lips. The man laughed and just stared at his man with a happy, soppy grin on his face.

'I suppose you can have it,' he said, flippantly. 'Think of it as a token of my love.'

Billy chuckled through the mint in his mouth. 'I love you too.'


	2. Much Too Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Cold Coffee: sweet kisses and tired eyes; our muses wake up next to each other, in a tangle of limbs, the sun peaking slightly through the window…but they don’t get up, it’s much too comfortable in each other’s arms.

The sunlight tapped at Billy's closed eyelids, asking to be let in. Slowly, the vicar cracked open his eyes, suddenly swamped with warmth and the feeling of being beside someone that he felt safe with, that he could take on the world with, that he loved with all his heart.

He slid his gaze over to that someone and smiled, heart swelling with affection. He kissed the top of the man's head. 'Hey, sleepy head,' he whispered, gently.

The hushed words that tumbled into his ears and the lingering tingle of the kiss on his hair caused the slumbering Sean to grunt with sleepiness and open his eyes a little.

The vicar's smile only grew bigger as he saw his beloved boyfriend coming to terms with the fact that he was waking up. They were close, so close that the gentle thud of Sean's heart knocked against Billy's chest, so close that the vicar could feel the warm breath on his chest hair; their arms were wrapped around each other, Sean's hand on Billy's hip and Billy's on Sean's shoulder, Sean's head nestled in Billy's chest. They were a cocoon made of warmth, of love, of general happiness of being in each other's lives. There was nothing else in the world, but the bed and them, locked in each other's embrace, each other's warmth and love and affection.

'Come on, sleepy boo,' the vicar whispered, 'time to wake up.'

'What's the time?' Sean grumbled under his breath, eyes opening a little more and drooping to rest at half-lidded.

'Half twelve,' the other replied.

'Ugh, we've asleep forever.'

'Well, twelve hours isn't exactly forever,' Billy chuckled, 'but it _is_ a long time.'

'We should get up, no doubt Eileen and Todd and Jason have all gone to work with tummies full of breakfast and left us laying in bed without any.'

'I could get up and make some breakfast, if you want,' Billy offered.

'No,' Sean said, abruptly, 'warm.'

The vicar smiled and hugged Sean closer to him. He had been with several men before, but no one had made him feel quite so happy as this man did. Sean was safe, lovable, funny, a joy to be around. He was perfect. No one could hold a candle to his Sean.

'You're right,' he mumbled, 'it's too warm to move.'

And the minutes trickled by, turned into hours. They finally decided to move when Eileen and Todd came home. Sean complained that Todd would never let him live this down and Billy joked that Eileen would get the wrong idea and think that the sheets had to be bleached, washed and bleached again, to which Sean added that Todd wouldn't let them live _that_ down either.

'The world,' Sean said, dramatically, 'is against us.'

'Or, at least,' the vicar replied, 'your family.'


	3. Star Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Fireflies: starry nights, and fireflies; our muses are laying in the grass, either around the pitch black midnight, or somewhere after, with lidded eyes watching the stars, and playing with fireflies.

The dew-drenched grass had left its mark on the backs of their clothes, the stars lit up their faces and the fireflies hovered around their still forms, spooking at the warm breath that billowed up in a cloud of steam into the pitch black sky.

'Look at that one!' Sean cried in a hushed voice. 'It's like it's joining the stars.'

The firefly in question was flittering up into the air, away from the two men on the ground, joining the constellations as an extra light.

Billy smiled. He was studying one of the bright bugs that had landed on his hand. 'Look at this one,' he whispered, so as not to scare the bug.

Sean cooed and leant over, carefully. He lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and looked at the tiny bead of light on the other's hand.

'Just like you,' he whispered, 'the light in my pitch black life.'

The vicar smiled. 'I would give up God for you,' he said, 'you know that, right?'

Sean nodded. 'I'd give up anything for you,' he said, 'whatever the universe wanted me to give up, I would gladly.'

'What about chocolate?' Billy queried.

'Now, don't push it,' the other man joked.

The vicar huffed with gentle laughter and the movements sent the bug on his hand skittering away into the air.

'But the one difference between you and that firefly,' Sean said, 'is that you won't skitter away at the slightest tremble.'

It was enough; Billy got up and rolled himself on top of Sean. Without a word, the vicar leant down and kissed the barman on the lips.

It grew from a gentle caress, to a passionate snog. Tongues licked into mouths and hands got caught in hair. Sharp breaths came from both of their chilly noses as they made the moment last longer, made the kiss and the blazing passion elongate into the night.

Billy pulled away, panting and grinning happily. 'Sean Tully,' he breathed, 'I love you more than I can say.'

Sean grinned back. 'Billy Mayhew,' he huffed, 'I will love you forevermore and for all that time, I will not be able to fully explain the depths of my love.'

The vicar shifted and lay his head down on his boyfriend's chest. 'And so the fireflies linger and bear witness to our love; the light in both of our pitch black lives.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good partners are like fireflies: they are the light in a pitch black life. However, the one difference is that, while fireflies flee at the slightest tremble, good partners don't.  
> Find your firefly. Some will, some won't, some just aren't interested. But just remember that they're out there.
> 
> [All my work. Not a quote.]


	4. Always Be Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Pumpkin Spice: messy hair, and warm mugs; our muses are sitting around, having the perfect lazy day…most of it a daze of stolen kisses, and the taste of pumpkin spice on each other’s lips.

Sean shivered. He lay tucked up in bed, Billy's arms wrapped around him, The vicar looked down at his boyfriend, concern aligning his features.

'You alright, Sean?' he asked.

The other man nodded. 'Yes, I'm okay, Billy,' he replied.

The vicar narrowed his eyes. 'Don't tell porkies, now.'

The part-time barman shrugged. His movements jabbed Billy in the stomach, but the vicar was beyond caring. 'Halloween just... creeps me out, that's all,' Sean said.

'That why you suggested coming to bed?' Billy asked.

The lighter brown-haired man nodded, nestling closer into his boyfriend's warm chest.

'Why didn't you just say?' the vicar asked, 'I'd have understood.'

'I was embarrassed.'

Billy smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the man's body. He offered his boyfriend all the love and affection he could ever need, offered him safety and warmth. Pressing a firm kiss to Sean's temple, Billy started to make noises that one might offer to a restless child in a thunderstorm.

Sean smiled, happy with the attention. He nuzzled Billy's chest and whined a little.

'Oh, honey boo,' the vicar cooed, tone taking on that of a fawning mother, 'don't whine; I'm right here and going absolutely nowhere.' He kissed his boyfriend's head tenderly. 'I'll be here as long as you need me.'

'I'll never _not_ need you,' Sean purred.

And then he tipped his head up to Billy's lips and he tasted the tang of pumpkin from the soup they had eaten earlier. Hands ran through messy hair, both men transforming to a world that consisted only of each other and nothing could pop that bubble. Their bubble of love and happiness. Forged from the impenetrable love that was theirs.


	5. Wet White Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Splash!: wet hair, transparent underwear; our muses are chasing each other around in the park, eventually in a collision of ankles they are soaked to the bone in a public fountain…not a good day to wear white.
> 
> Warning: Homophobia towards the end.

As they walked past the fountain play area - where kids often ran rampant through the jets of water that shot upwards from under the ground - Billy smirked. He stepped on the side of one of the fountain holes and angled it at Sean's bum.

The other man, oblivious to his plotting boyfriend, let out a shriek and jumped about a mile high when the icy jet of water slapped the seat of his trousers. 'Hey!' he cried, spinning around. But he was stopped from saying anymore when the water decided to aim for his crotch. He leapt to the side of the water's reach and whirled on a laughing Billy.

It made his heart clench a little to see his boy laugh; that beautiful grin and the shiny light in his eyes.

'I'll get you for that!' Sean cried and lunged towards his still giggling boyfriend, who set off at quite a speed, zipping away and sending sprays of water everywhere. Sean nipped after him.

For a while, it was just them. Glitters of water flying around them, diamonds in the sky. The tweeting of the birds grew into music; a soundtrack to their own beating love for one another; the splashing from their feet became the instrument and their laughter formed a duet with the birds to sing the tune, their tune.

And then everything happened in a flash.

Billy slipped and fell to the ground. He rolled over onto his back, which had Sean falling on top of him.

They lay staring at each other, nose to nose, breath huffing into each other's parted lips. Sean's eyes couldn't drag themselves away from Billy's, too enraptured in the moment and too lovesick to complain about it.

The water crystals fell onto their faces and Sean's back, leaving glittering droplets and streaks of damp on Billy's cheeks and forehead, gems gleaming his hair. And suddenly, seeing this water-drenched, glittery man, staring back up at him with a dumb, happy expression, Sean felt fit to burst with pounding love. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's and closed his eyes, tasting the tang of fresh fountain water. Billy kissed back with an eagerness unrivalled by any of the children running around. They were like that for several minutes. Until the spell was broken...

'Oh!' a woman's horrified voice cried out, 'Goodness me, could you stop violating the children?'

Billy's heart swelled in anger. He pulled away from Sean and managed to untangle themselves so that they could stand up.

'Violating the children?' the vicar snapped. 'These children with grow up in a society where gays can marry, adopt and not have to be ashamed of who they are. These children will learn about gay rights in school, about homophobia and discrimination. They will learn that it is okay to be gay and should not have to be subjected to this kind of vulgar abuse from their parents.' Billy ended his rant with eyes alight with Hell's fire and short, sharp breaths.

Sean interlocked his fingers between his boyfriend's in a tight embrace. He didn't need to say anything more.

The woman looked flabbergasted. 'How dare you?' she cried. 'God must be ashamed of you.'

'Christian, are you?' Billy purred, dangerously. The woman nodded. 'I'm a vicar. A gay vicar and I am proud to be so.'

'Disgusting,' the woman snarled and stormed away.

The man was left shivering for moments and the world seemed to have trickled to a slow moving pace. Through those dragged out milliseconds, Billy started to crumple. And once time kick-started itself again, he let out a pent-up huff and folded in on himself.

'Hey, hey, hey, don't fall over again,' Sean cried, wrapping his arms around Billy's shoulders.

The vicar closed his eyes and mashed his nose into Sean's neck, breathing in his damp, muggy scent. Salty tear streaks joined the fresh fountain water on his cheeks.

'Come on,' the machinist whispered, 'I think we should go home.' And with these words, he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek on and pulled him away from the fountain play area, hands intertwined.

'You know, you make wet white clothes look good.'


	6. Unanimous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Lips or Reading: trade a book for my lips; one of our muses has been really invested in a book all day...the other muse feels the need to steal said book away and retrieve his/her kisses.

On a rare day off, all Billy wanted to do was read. To catch up on an old adventure long forgotten. And so, he lay on Eileen's sofa and read Sean's copy of "Short Romantic Stories". Except the title lied; those romantic stories were not short, they were at least three chapters long and each spilt of the tale was about two hundred pages in length. It was the thickness of "The Lord of the Rings" and Billy estimated it to take him all day to read.

Maybe when he had gotten to a good place to pause, he would stop by and see Sean.

Except it didn't quite work out like that; Billy read solidly until lunchtime, when his stomach started moaning. It was at that moment that Sean walked in.

'Didn't know you were into soppy stuff like that,' he commented, walking past the sofa and into the kitchen.

'Only you, Sean, could make me soppy,' the vicar replied, smiling, eyes still on the book. 'So, what are you doing home early?'

'Lunch break,' the other man replied, rummaging in the fridge for something to eat. 'Hungry?'

Billy was about to reply in the negative, but his stomach had other ideas; it growled loudly.

Sean chuckled. 'I see,' he said, 'I'll chuck something together then.'

'Oh, no, you don't need to do that,' the vicar protested.

'No, I insist.'

So, Billy marked his place in his book and got up to help. With a smile and a better idea, he stepped close to Sean and wrapped his hands around the man's slim waist. Nuzzling his nose into the barman's collarbone, he breathed in the scent of alcohol and sweat that clung to his skin.

Sean breathed out in sweet pleasure as Billy's lips caressed his neck. He tried to keep his attention on the food, but it was no use; the vicar demanded it instead.

'Have you, er, been intrigued in that book all day?' the barman asked, turning around in Billy's embrace. He rested his hands on the other's chest, just over where he knew the vicar's nipples would be.

'Yeah,' Billy breathed, looking directly into the eyes of the barman, hands still on the other's waist.

'Well,' Sean said, playing with the collar of the vicar's shirt, 'I'm home now and have an hour...' he trailed off and leant forward. His pressed his lips to the corner of the other's mouth.

Billy grinned and captured Sean's lips with his own.

The pair held a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes.

Neither heard the door open.

And neither heard the footsteps that stopped short in the corridor.

'Oh, for God's sake!' Todd cried, 'do my eyes have to be corrupted just before lunch?'

Billy and Sean sprang away from each other and both looked very embarrassed and also slightly amused.

Sean coughed. 'I, um, I'll finish dinner,' he said, turning back to the counter.

'I'll go back to that book,' Billy mumbled and walked back into the living room.

'Well, I'll go to Roy's instead,' Todd snapped with amusement and left the house.

Billy and Sean looked back at each other.

'Did you-?'

'Shall we-?'

They were unanimous in their decision and proceeded to kiss again, Sean pushing Billy back onto the couch and straddling his hips.


	7. Flowers for my Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Greet Me: My character will greet yours, either at the door, at work, or somewhere else.

It was nearing the end of the day and Sean was desperate to get out of the factory and into the pub. His eyes were drooping and his mind was wandering to the pub, pulling some pints and laughing with the locals. He hadn't had the best of days today; an argument with Beth over what needle to use for satin - the thinner ones worked a treat with it - and then Sally started going on about her politics and policies, asking Sean if he thought the Bishop had been hasty and unfair when greeted with the news of Billy's relationship with another man. Sean had flipped a sore comment at her about her argument of having a lesbian Christian daughter falling on uncaring ears.

Now, he watched the clock like a hawk, waiting for that final minute...

As soon as the hand moved, Sean had shot up from his chair, gathered his things and had opened the door to find a bunch of roses in front of him.

'Sorry,' he said, only just pulling to a halt to avoid colliding with the flower-bearer, 'didn't see you there.'

'Well, I know you're a man of many talents, but I didn't think you had x-ray vision,' the man replied, moving the flowers to his side.

'Billy...' Sean remarked, trailing off.

They moved out of the way of the door and stood in silence for moments. 'These are for you,' the vicar mumbled, red-faced and embarrassed.

The barman smiled, wrapping his hands around Billy's that held onto the flowers. 'Thank you,' he said, moving the roses out of the way and pressing his lips to the vicar's red cheek.

Billy let go of the flowers and Sean now held them in his hands.

They left the factory to walk down the street, Sean's flowers in his right hand, Billy's hand in his left. There was not a word said between them, and that was okay, because they didn't need to talk to know each other.


End file.
